


The Bad Batch and How the Fuck Are We In a Video Game (Hiatus)

by The11tailed



Series: Collection of Clone Wars Story [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Because yes, But not intentionally, Child Abandonment, Crosshair is kinda mean, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunter is Tired DadTM Energy, Minecraft because I have no life, My brain comes up with the weirdest shit, NaNoWriMo 2020, References to Depression, Tech is a nerd, The Bad Batch - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, Wrecker is a lovable demolition expert, this has a plot I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The11tailed/pseuds/The11tailed
Summary: One moment they were on the Havoc Murder and the next The Bad Batch find themselves in a strange world with logic they have not seen. With strange foes and unknown allies, The Bad Batch must navigate through the hectic world they were placed on. How hard could it be?
Series: Collection of Clone Wars Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea for vegetarian Tech came from Shadowthestoryteller, but she got in from someone else.

Hunter awoke to a pounding headache. His body ached, and, with a groan, he sat up. He was sitting in a grass field edged with a large forest in front and a mountain cliff behind them. The trees looked odd, almost foreign yet also familiar. A groan to his left caused him to turn. Wrecker was struggling up into a sitting position, holding his head in pain. Beyond him, Tech and Crosshair were sitting up as well, Tech rubbing his head in annoyance, and Crosshair looks pissed.

"Where the kriff are we?" the sniper asked, angrily.

"Haven't got a clue," Hunter muttered as he stood up.

It was then that he noted that neither he nor his brothers were wearing armor or blacks. Just a simple black shirt and black pants with red streaks on either side. His brothers stood up as well, and they surveyed their surroundings. There was a minute of silence as the men tried to figure out what was going on and where they were. Tech was the first to speak.

"Should we try exploring?" he asked.

Wrecker growled under his breath, and in his anger, punched a tree. There was a strange pop, and a part of the tree broke into a single block, which floated until, like magic, it was sucked into Wrecker. Tech let an incoherent spluttering noise, and Hunter saw why. The upper part of the tree just floated, despite the fact Wreaker had punched away at apart if it. Tech seemed to be stuck in a loop of not understanding. It looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown as his mind tried to figure out why the tree was floating, and even Crosshair looked on with barely hidden surprise (and he rarely showed any emotion other than annoyance and anger).

"I'm not the smart one, but even I know trees can't do that," Crosshair muttered.

"Hey, what's this?" Wrecker said as he bent down to pick up a book lying on the ground at his feet.

Tech took the book from Wrecker and opened it before he started to read it.

"Welcome, newcomers, You might be wondering: "Why the fuck did that tree break into a single block while leaving the rest of the tree?" Well, my friends, the answer is simple: This world makes no sense. Now, you can collect a stack of 64 in almost all objects, with some exceptions. You will notice, on your back is a backpack. I recommend opening it before continuing." Tech looked up at Hunter, confused.

Hunter reached for the straps and took off the pack, and opened it. A strange menu popped up. Wrecker reached off of his back and pulled his own pack off, and opened it. The same grid popped out, but unlike Hunters, which was bare, Wreckers had a single block of wood in one of the slots. Tech opened the book and continued.

"You will notice that next to the image of you, you will find a 2x2 grid. That is your crafting menu. If you have a piece of wood, drag it into the crafting square," Tech looked up at Wrecker.

Wrecker touched the block, and, to his surprise, it followed his hand. He moved it to the crafting square and put it in. Four blocks of what looked like planks appeared in the square to the right of the crafting square. Wrecker touched the planks, and the minute he moved it, the wood vanished from the crafting grid. Wrecker placed it in a random square and released it before turning back to Tech. Tech flipped the page.

"Next, place the wood planks in the crafting square and then drag it to fill all four slots,"

Wrecker did as the book said, and once he did, another square appeared on the right block. Once he clicked and moved it, the planks were gone. He placed it in one of the squares and looked over at Tech.

"Put the crafting table on the first square at the far bottom," Tech read.

Wrecker did, and the crafting table materialized in his hand.

"Try to place it on the ground," Hunter suggested.

Wrecker placed it on the ground, and the crafting table grew.

"How does that even work?" asked Crosshair as he moved closer to study the crafting table.

"Be wary, for when night falls, monsters will roam the night. Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, and Spiders seek to kill you. I would recommend building a base," read Tech, "And the rest is just recipes for crafting things,"

"What kind of kriffed up world is this?" asked Crosshair, "And how do we build a base?"

“Maybe we should get some supplies before we do anything else,” said Tech as he gazed over at the forest that stretched out in front of them.

It took a little while, but they managed to gather wood, build a base (which was just a deep hole in a mountainside) and get stone tools. While Wrecker slaughtered animals for food and Hunter and Crosshair mined for other resources, Tech ventured into the woods.

As he entered, the light vanished slowly, casting the area in front of him with a spotty shadow. A low groan came from Tech’s right, and he turned. A zombie meandered around the woods, lurching forward, dragging its leg behind it. It turned to face Tech and began to lumber towards him, letting out a growling snarl. Tech unsheathed his sword and brought it to the ready. The zombie moved into Tech’s range, and he slashed it. It was knocked back and a large cut formed on its chest. A few more hits killed it, poofing into smoke, leaving a floating piece of rotten flesh and three floating colored orbs, which flew into his body. A scuttling noise came from behind him, but before he could turn, he was hit in the back, and pain fluttered through and fell onto his stomach. Tech struggled up and managed to roll away from another attack. He spun around, sword raised and met the eight eyes of a massive spider. He slashed and the eight-legged monstrosity. Tech managed to kill it, and it poofed into two pieces of string, a spider eye, and three colorful orbs. Tech picked up the loot and made his way back to the base. Upon arrival, he saw Wrecker murdering some poor sheep. He killed it, and it poofed into a piece of wool and two pieces of meat. He looked up when he heard Tech.

“Hey, Shrimp!” Wrecker said, “Have fu-”

He trailed off when he noticed that Tech was limping and bleeding from his leg.

“Shit, you good?" asked Wrecker, and Tech nodded.

"I'm fine, Wrecker," said Tech, "Got into a fight with a spider and a zombie. Did you find anything, vegetarian?"

"Well, I found some seeds, but I don't know what they grow," said Wrecker, "And I don't know how to grow food,"

"I mean, the book said all we had to do was make a hoe and then hit the ground with it, and it would turn into farmland and then plant the seeds by dropping them onto the farmland. The book recommends that we plant seeds near water," said Tech, adjusting his goggles (which he was glad he was able to keep because he would be blind without them).

Wrecker narrowed his eyes at the smaller clone.

"Did you memorize the book? Already, Shrimp, we've been here for an hour tops!" he asked/exclaimed, and Tech's face flushed, and he fumbled over his words.

"Well--I mean--I thought--It might have helped, so I memorized it," mumbled Tech.

Wrecker clapped Tech on the back, and Tech nearly fell on his face.

"It's fine, Shrimp, I'm just messing with you,“ said Wrecker, and Tech glared at him.

“Well, plant the seeds by the waterfall; I need to go get patched up,” said Tech, “Oh, and we can use the wool to make beds, so that’ll be useful,”

Tech entered the cave they had made into their home. There were chests on the far wall, stacked up high, a crafting table, six furnaces, and an anvil. Tech walked over to the chests and began to look through them, muttering to himself.

“What in the Nine Corellian Hells happened to you?” Hunter’s voice came from the door hidden between the chests that led to the mineshaft.

“Got attacked by a spider. Do we have anything for medicinal purposes?”

“Don’t think so, but we can use these vines I found in a chest,” said Hunter

“You found vines?” Tech asked, “The book said that if you put a piece of vine on the crafting table, it would turn into bandages,”

Hunter walked over to the crafting table, put the vines on one of the squares, and then grabbed the bandage from the far right square and moved over to Tech.

“Sit down,” Hunter ordered, and Tech sat.

While Hunter wrapped his leg, the mine shaft door opened, and Crosshair walked out, covered in sweat and looking exhausted.

“You alright, Cross?” asked Tech from his spot on the ground,

“Yeah, just tired,” said Cross grumpily as he stalked over to the chests.

He put the cobblestone and other blocks he had mined in one of the chests before moving over to the furnace and placing the iron ore into it before he joined Tech and Hunter on the floor.

“Are we going to be able to sleep?” asked Crosshair, “I want to sleep in a bed,”

“Did someone say bed!” Wrecker yelled, opening the door violently, waving a bed in his hand, “Cause I made four beds!”

Tech gave Hunter and Crosshair a look, while Hunter raised a brow, and Crosshair looked amused.

“Good job, Wrecker. You actually managed to time that right,” said Hunter, amused.

Every other time Wrecker had tried to do that (Ask if someone had said something); he never nailed it. He was either too late, or no one had ever said the word.

“I did?” Wrecker said, looking amazed at himself, “Yes!”

Wrecker punched up his fist and grinned from ear to ear. Tech chuckled fondly and stood up. He grimaced when pain flared from his ankle, but it was momentary.

"What now?" asked Crosshair, looking bored, "We got anything to eat, I'm starving,"

"I've got sheep meat," said Wrecker, "We just need to cook it,"

Tech looked up at this, looking slightly worried.

"Did you get anything vegetarian?" he asked

"Well, there is the soup I found in a chest," said Wrecker, "I put it in the top chest," 

Tech grumbled under his breath and moved over to the said chest.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been in this world for a week now, and Tech was a little more accustomed to the strange things in this world. On the second day, they learned that no time would pass outside of this planet (which Tech thought was odd). Tech was currently in the mine, in search of gold. Tech was planing on combining some of the ores to see what he could create; if he could, he would also try and find diamonds (though the book had said that they were rare and usually found near lava).

Tech finally found gold, and he mined it with vigor, already wondering what he could make if he combined gold and iron or gold and Redstone. The possibilities were endless! He got distracted and forgot to look out for mobs like Hunter had told him to. He heard scuttling feet, and Tech turned to face a strange three-legged green thing with no arms. It stopped short of Tech, and the clone let out a confused noise, but then the thing turned white, and a hissing noise sounded. Tech realized too late, and the thing exploded, blasting Tech into another cave system. Darkness washed over the dazed clone as he struggled to his feet.

A low, moaning groan came from his right, and he turned, only to get shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Two more arrows landed before he could do anything and, he grabbed his shield and pulled it out. He readied his sword and waited.

The first zombie approached, and Tech slashed it with the sword. It vanished in a plume of smoke. A spider jumped towards him, and he bashed it with his shield before slashing it with his sword. A hit to his back knocked him down, and his shield skidded away. An arrow whizzed by and slammed into his shoulder, and Tech hissed in pain. He rolled onto his back (which caused the hands to dig painfully into his back) and managed to grab the spider's front legs before they could slam into his body. He struggled to push the spider off of him, but his injuries from the explosion and the arrows in his back caused white-hot pain to shoot up his body, and he cried out in pain. Its fangs got closer and closer to his chest, and he started to panic a bit. An arrow slammed into the spider, and it died, turning into an orb of exp. And a piece of string beside Tech before sucking into him. Tech's head snapped to the hole in the cave where he had been blown from.

Crosshair stood in the entrance with a crossbow in hand. Crosshair spun to face the other mobs and loaded an arrow into the mechanism, and fired. Hunter hurried out behind Crosshair with Wrecker close behind. He moved over to his younger brother and squatted down while Wrecker charged into the mob of mobs.

"You good?" he asked before standing up and holding out his hand to Tech.

"Yeah," said Tech as he took his older brother's hand and allowed Hunter to pull him up.

Tech grimaced as pain shot up his right side, and he bit back a whimper of pain. Hunter grabbed Tech arm, draped it over his shoulder, and wrapped his other arm around Tech's waist to support him. Then a crack sounded near Hunter, and he looked around.

“Hunter?” asked Tech, “What is it?

He couldn’t hear it. None of his brothers could listen to it. Hunter tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

Underneath the ground? Realization came upon Hunter like a speeder.

“Move,” he yelled

Too late. The ground broke beneath all of Tech, Crosshair, Hunter, and Wrecker, and they fell. Out of instinct, Hunter tightened his grip on Tech as they plummeted into the darkness. As the ground got closer, Hunter spotted a lake of water and moved over to it. He and Tech landed in the water with a splash.

The water was deep, and Hunter swam up to the surface. When he reached the top and broke through, he froze. Tech was not with him anymore. He looked around before he gazed back at the water. He dove down and swam down. He spotted his younger brother at the bottom of the pool, unconscious. He grabbed his brother and pulled him up to the surface. Hunter dragged Tech to the shore, pulled him out, and laid him on the stone side of the water pool. Tech sat up, coughing up water.

“Hey Tech, you good?” asked Hunter

Tech gazed up at his brother and nodded.

“Just a bit winded,” said Tech as Hunter sat down next to him. “Where are we?”

“Dunno,” said Hunter, “And I can’t smell Crosshair or Wrecker,”

Hunter pulled out some bandages and laid them on the ground.

“This might hurt, Tech, but I need to pull the arrows out,” said Hunter.

Tech nodded his head and braced himself as Hunter grabbed one of the arrows. He pulled it out, and Tech hissed in pain, then he grabbed the bandages and wrapped the wound. He repeated the process with the three other arrows. Tech grimaced in pain through the whole thing. Once Hunter had finished, he stood up and then held his hand out. Tech grabbed it and allowed his brother to haul him up.

“Anything broken?” Hunter asked, draping his brother's arm over his shoulder to support him.

“No, but definitely bruised up,” said Tech

“We should try to find the others,” said Hunter.

Hunter looked around and spotted a cave entrance.

“There,” he said.

The two clones made their way to the cave entrance, and after a while, Tech was able to walk without pain or Hunter’s help. A strange noise caused Hunter to turn to the left and sniff the air. He recoiled as a disgusting smell hit his nose—the smell of rotting flesh. Hunter sent Tech a couple of signs, and they made their way to the smell of rotting flesh.

When they turned a corner, they saw a zombie sitting on the ground, knees pulled up, and hands clutching its ears. The position seemed almost human, and Tech and Hunter shared a confused glance. The zombie looked raised its head and leaned back against the wall. Then, it saw Hunter and Tech. Both clones readied their swords, but the zombie didn’t attack.

“You need to leave,” it said in a somewhat human voice, “I have control now, but soon I will not. Leave before I can harm you,”

"What?" asked Hunter

"Please," the boy begged him.

Hunter and Tech shared a look before retreating down a different pathway and leaving the boy alone.

"What was that about?" Tech asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I have no idea," said Hunter.

A light shown from the end of the passage, and Hunter and Tech walked towards it. They entered the lit area and gazed upon a massive library. Bookshelves tall and extended spanned most of the library's space. A second floor was filled with more bookshelves and a sitting area. Hunter turned to the side, and amusement flickered in his eyes when he saw Tech's eyes. They were shining, and the younger clone looked three seconds away from charging in there. Hunter grabbed Tech by the back of the shirt.

"Hunter, Please!" Tech begged, "Look at all of those books. I need to look!"

"Alright, but try not to go too far," said Hunter.

Tech nodded and took off, excitement bubbling from him. Hunter smiled fondly at his younger brother before wandering around the library. As he rounded the corner, he heard a strange noise. Confused, Hunter followed the sound. He took two lefts and then a right and rounded on a peculiar space. Surrounded by bookshelves, a strange object sat in the middle of it. A book floated on the top of it, and weird runes floated out of the bookshelves and into the floating book. Hunter moved closer to the odd book, and he reached for the book. His hand got closer.

"Hunter!" Tech's voice sounded from somewhere in the library, causing Hunter to jerk his hand back.

Hunter retracted his hand and spun on his heel, and turned to where Tech's voice had come from. He rounded the corner and saw Tech examining a bookshelf. He looked up as Hunter moved to stand beside him.

"Does this bookshelf look odd to you?" Tech asked

Hunter narrowed his eyes and realized Tech was right. The bookshelf almost looked like a door.

"Maybe it's like those holo vids Wrecker loves," said Hunter

"You mean like pulling one of the books will open a secret passage?" Tech asked, and Hunter nodded.

Tech and Hunter searched through the books before Hunter found one boo that looked out of place. He pulled it, and a groaning, grinding noise filled the once quiet space, and a doorway opened from the bookshelf. Once the noise stopped, Hunter heard footsteps, and Crosshair and Wrecker’s scent wafted into his nose. Hunter and Tech walked through just as Wrecker and Crosshair came around the bend. Wrecker looked relatively unhurt but was limping, and Crosshair’s arm was wrapped in a makeshift sling and seemed to be limping badly. Hunter stopped short of Crosshair and Wrecker.

“You both alright?” asked Hunter

“Yeah, we’re fine,” said Crosshair, “Is Tech good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Tech.

Hunter gazed around the cave, but nothing stood out. It was just an ordinary cave. Then he spotted the chest. It rested against the wall, looking harmless, but something about it sent Hunter’s senses off.

“That chest, what’s in it?” he asked.

“What chest?” asked Crosshair before turning to look where his older brother was looking, “Oh, that chest. Dunno, we just got here,”

Tech walked over to the chest curiously and opened it. The others waited tensely, but nothing happened. Tech reached in and pulled out a strange medallion. The bottom of it was made out of what seemed to be obsidian. It was lined with gold, coal, iron, and Redstone. In the center was a strange tear-like object lined with a solid line made of diamonds. Tech turned to his brothers, medallion in hand, looking confused.

“What is it?” asked Hunter

“I don’t know,” said Tech, “It’s not like any cartable object I have ever seen,”

“We should get out of here,” said Crosshair, “I haven’t eaten in a while.”

It took them a while to get topside. Tech had remembered the book saying that they could dig up, and the roof wouldn’t collapse on them. After eating, Tech wanted to study the strange medallion. It was unlike anything Tech had ever seen before. He sat down on the crafting table and studied the medallion. It was not very old, indicating that it was recently put inside the chest. But by who? Tech didn’t know, but he was determined to find out.

“Hey, Tech,” yelled Hunter

Tech looked up at his older brother, tongue between his teeth. Hunter chuckled before saying:

“I want you to check up on the garden, maybe make something to protect it from anything that would steal it. Cross is bedridden and still injured, so Wrecker and I are going to find some more vines,”

“Alright,” said Tech, tucking the medallion away.

Tech hopped off of the crafting table and headed over to the chests to grab some wood. He could probably make a fence and gate to prevent critters from stealing. He made some sticks and then crafted a few fences and a gate before heading outside. After getting iron and making a bucket, they moved the garden away from the waterfall. Tech placed the fences around the garden, making sure to leave space to walk without crushing the crops, and then placed the gate. He noticed that the carrots that were planted earlier were full grown. Tech pulled out his hoe and got to work.

Night began to fall as Tech finished up. A strange noise to Tech’s left caused the young man to turn. A strange, tall, purplish-black creature stood in front of him. Strange purple particles floated off its body, and its eyes were a glowing purple. The things eyes met Tech’s, and to Tech horror, its jaw unhinged, and it let out a screech of rage and lunged at Tech.

Tech was slammed into the ground as he struggled to fight off the creature, his hoe lost in the struggle. He fumbly reached into his pocket and grabbed the first thing he felt and threw it. The medallion flew from Tech’s hand and slammed the creature in the chest. The medallion attached itself to the creature's chest, and then the beast teleported away, with the amulet, with a loud screeching yowl. Tech sat up, panting and dazed. He moved over to the water and fished out his hoe before struggling to his feet.

“Of course, I had to kriffing throw the medallion I needed,” he muttered to himself as he made his way back to the base, “At least I was able to study what it was made out of,”

He entered the base and headed off to where they had placed the beds and plopped down on his. Crosshair cracked open an eye before sitting upright, wide awake.

“Sith spit Tech, what the kriff happened?” he asked.

“Got attacked by a weird purplish-black monstrosity that can teleport,” said Tech as he laid down on the bed, “Kriff, I am more bruised than I was earlier,”

“Vod’ika, what is with you and attracting all kinds of trouble?” Crosshair asked, falling back onto the bed.

“Wish I knew,”

In a clearing alone, the purple creature landed, gasping. The medallion glowed a bright gold, surrounding the creature in pale gold light. Purple chains erupted out of the creature's body before turning gold and shattering. The purple creature began to shift, and they turned into something else. Purple skin, humanish body, while shadows covered the head. Robes fluttered out around the _kid's_ body, covering them. Purple eyes glowed in the dark as the figure took a gasp of breath.

"I'm free?" It asked, to no one in particular.

Then with a gleam of purple particles, the clearing was empty.

Tech must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, it was day. He felt weird and hot, but he was also freezing at the same time. He groaned and rolled onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Tech, are you okay?" asked Hunter as he sat down on Tech's bed.

Tech tried to sit up, but his vision swam, and he fell back down on his bed. He felt Hunter's hand touch his forehead before pulling back.

“Is he alright?” asked Crosshair, peering in.

“No, he’s got a pretty bad fever,” said Hunter.

Tech’s vision swam, and then he blacked out. When he woke up, none of his brothers were there. He could feel a cold cloth on his forehead, and he did not feel as hot. He heard footsteps and strange chatter from the other room. Tech struggled into a sitting position and looked out the opened door. Strange creatures walked in, and Tech tried to move to grab his sword. The grey-tinted creatures moved towards him and grabbed his arms, and hauled him up before pining and binding his arms behind his back. Tech was too delirious to fight and was forcibly dragged out of the house. His vision swam once more, and he blacked out.

Hunter exited the mine and moved over to the furnace to cook the iron he had found. He remembered, vaguely, seeing a recipe to make armor.

_I should see if Tech's awake_ thought Hunter as he moved to where their sleeping area was. 

He noted the open door and walked in. Tech's bed was empty. Hunter narrowed his eyes as seven unfamiliar scents wafted into his nose. He swears before rushing back to the main room and out the front door. He followed the scent, making sure to keep in mind where the house was. The scent led him through the forest of oak and out into a large clearing. At the edge of the forest's opposite side, a massive structure stood made out of wood and stone. Strange grey-tinted creatures stood guard armed with crossbows and shields. He could smell Tech's scent in there, weak and delirious, and most definitely unconscious. Hunter made sure to make a mental mark of the place before retreating into the woods and towards their base. He was going to need Crosshair and Wrecker's help for this. Hunter opened the door to the base and headed down to the mine. He entered the cavern and looked around the lowly lit room.

"Cross, Wrecker," he yelled.

Seconds passed before Crosshair and Wrecker appeared, looking confused.

"Everything alright?" asked Crosshair.

"No," said Hunter, "Tech got nabbed by some unknown hostile, and there is a lot of them,"

"They took shrimp?" asked Wrecker horrified.

"Yes," said Hunter as they walked back into the base, "We need to make some armor and shields,"

It took too long to get everything. Hunter adjusted the wrist guard before grabbing his sword. Crosshair grabbed arrows and put them in a makeshift quiver while Wrecker adjusted his grip on his sword. They set out, following Hunter through the woods. They reached the base, and Crosshair loaded an arrow into the crossbow mechanism. He looked over at Hunter, who nodded before he fired it at one of the grey-tinted humanoid creatures. It died, and Wrecker charged forward with a roar of rage. He rammed into three of the creatures, killing them before swinging his sword and killing two more. Hunter charged in after, not as fast as his brother, taking out any straggles from Wrecker's rampage. Crosshair stayed in the tree's sniping anything he could before rolling out of the way of an arrow, shooting the one who shot at him, before hurrying after Hunter and Wrecker. They walked through the door to the strange structure and looked up and the flight of stairs.

"Guess we're going up," said Crosshair.

The three clones made their way up the tower. When they came upon the first floor, they saw Tech. The younger clone was restrained to a pole and out cold. A little over a dozen of the Grey-tinted creatures surrounded Tech. Hunter charged forward and stabbed one of the creatures in the chest. It vanished in a poof of smoke before spinning to the side and blocking the blow of one of the other creatures. Crosshair fired his crossbow and nailed one of the things in the head before loading another arrow into the mechanism. Before the arrow finished loading, one of the creatures attacked him. Crosshair dodged to the side, hit it will take his foot, and as his crossbow finished loading the arrow, shot the thing in the chest and killed it. Wrecker charged forward and took out three of the things at once. Six of the things were left, and Crosshair shot one, Hunter stabbed another, and Wrecker took out three more. The last one seemed to realize it was screwed, but then it had an idea. It let out a grunt, alerting the rest of the batch, and placed its sword under Tech's chin as if to say, "try anything, and I kill him."

"Step away from Tech, and we may let you live," Hunter growled harshly.

The creature glared and slowly drew the blade across Tech's neck, not deep enough to kill him, but blood trickled down from the shallow cut. Crosshair growled in rage. There was a soft explosion of particles and the thing was thrown against the wall. A young, purple-skinned female Togrutan landed gracefully on the ground. She wore robes around her small frame and brown boots that stopped short of her knee. Her glowing purple eyes landed on Hunter as she slowly stood up. Hunter gazed at her for a minute, trying to figure her out and the girl moved back, signally that he could go to Tech and she would not get in his way. Hunter hurried over to his younger brother and bent down. He cut Tech's binds with his sword before pulling his very sick little brother into his arms. His cold armor pressed against Tech's body and Tech slumped in relief. Hunter stood up, holding Tech bridal style before turning to the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Acarna," said the Togrutan, "I'm a Jedi youngling and you are?"

Hunter blinked in surprise before responding.

"I'm Sargent Hunter, this is Tech. Wrecker is the bigger one, Crosshair is the thin one,"

Wrecker was the only one else in the room (as Crosshair had gone up the second flight of stairs to explore some more) and he nodded his head at her. 

"What is a youngling doing here? Are you one a training mission or something?" Hunter asked turning back to Acarna, confused.

"No," said the girl, "Myself and younglings my age along with a Jedi Master were on our way back from Illum when a vortex opened in front of our ship and sucked us in. We crashed landed on this planet and were attacked by a strange woman. She took Master Yumi hostage and cursed my friends and me into the body of the creatures that lived here. There were 31 younglings, myself included," 

Hunter stared at her, a confused look on his face.

"How long have you been here?" he asked

"Since 62 BBY," said Acarna, "While cursed, we didn't age," she added when she notices Hunter's confused face.

"Hey, Hunter, I found something," said Crosshair as he made his way down the stairs of the second floor and over to Hunter holding a piece of paper on it in one hand and a box in the other, "The paper has 31 names written on it. Only one is crossed out Acarna Tar."

"Why would my name be crossed out?" she asked. 

It was as if some god had answered because a breeze blew her robes, revealing the gold medallion embedded into her chest. The three men's eyes widened. 

"You were the creature that attacked Tech yesterday," said Crosshair said

"Yeah," said Acarna looking apologetic, "I'm sorry, I had no control over my own actions. Like many of my friends, whatever the creatures we turn into do, we seem to follow. Since I was and Enderman, I was a servant to the ender Dragon and was sent to gather as many souls as I could,"

"You were being controlled, I won't hold you to something you were unable to stop," said Hunter.

Tech let out a pained groan and curled up into Hunter's armor.

"We should probably get back to the base as it is getting dark, we can talk there," said Hunter. 

Acarna nodded her head and followed the brothers out of the base.


	3. Chapter 3

Acarna gazed at the brother's somewhat confused. She was currently sitting on the crafting table (much like Tech had done) and wondering something. It gnawed at the back of her mind. Hunter sat in front of her, knife in hand, and Wrecker sat with his back against the wall, watching Hunter. Crosshair was caring for Tech, who seemed to be getting worse, even though Crosshair didn't want to do it (That was a lie. Crosshair was very worried about Tech but wasn't about to let the others know he cared even if Hunter and Wrecker already knew).

"Your Republic Troopers, right?" she asked.

Hunter nodded from where he sat, cleaning a knife (how he made she would wonder, as there was no crafting recipe for it) before gazing up at her.

"What's going on currently?" she asked.

Hunter put away his knife and shifted to face her.

"Well, the Republic is fighting against the Separatists, people who no longer want to be apart of the Republic. The Republic bought an army of clone troopers to fight for them. Whether they want to or not," Hunter's tone grew bitter at the end.

"I take you, and the others are clones?" said Acarna.

Hunter nodded at the Togrutan who's purple skin did not look like any Togrutan skin he had ever seen. Her glowing purple eyes made his skin crawl as they gazed at him with curiosity.

"Yeah, well, my vod and I are rejects. Defective clones with desirable mutations that kept us from being culled," Hunter's gaze narrowed,

" _Culled_?" Acarna's voice raised an octave, "Your kidding? Why would they kill "defects"? So you aren't perfect? But killing those who are deemed "defective"?"

"The Kaminoans want perfection," said Hunter

"We weren't perfect, and it was our mutations allowed us to survive," Wrecker pipped up,

"And the Jedi are okay with this?" asked Acarna, her face twisting in horror.

"I don't know what the Jedi think; we don't work with Jedi," said Hunter.

"Oh, I see," said Acarna, lost in thought, but her horror had ebbed.

"Were you able to see while you were trapped in the form of an Enderman?" asked Wrecker changing the subject and scooting closer.

"Sometimes. There were some moments when I was able to regain control, but it never lasted long," said the youngling, shifting, "When I attacked Tech, I couldn't stop myself. I could see what I was doing, but I had no control of my own body. I really didn't want to hurt Tech, but I couldn't stop myself,"

"We know it was not you," said Hunter, "You were being controlled, as I said yesterday, we can't blame you for something you had no control over,"

"So, how did you guys get here?" asked Acarna, shifting on the crafting table.

"I don't really know," said Hunter, "One minute we were on the Havoc Murder, and the next we're here,"

"I see," she said, "So, no magical purple vortex?"

"Uh, no," said Hunter, looking confused, "We just kind of landed here,"

At that moment, Crosshair walked out of the bedroom with concern on his face.

"What's wrong, Cross?" asked Hunter getting up and turning to his younger brother.

"I think Tech's getting worse," he said, looking back at the bedroom area.

"How so?" asked Acarna getting off the crafting table and moving to stand and Hunter's side.

Crosshair turned to the female teen, still looking concerned.

"His breathings become more pained, and he looks paler," said Crosshair.

"I can take a look with the Force," said Acarna; she turned to look at Hunter as if asking for his permission to check on Tech.

Hunter nodded, and Acarna walked into the bed area. Crosshair moved over to the wall and leaned against it, glancing over at the door now and then after a little, Acarna walked out with a worried look on her face.

"Guys, he's dying," she said.

The three clones' eyes widened.

"You're sure?" asked Hunter and swore when he saw Acarna's nod of confirmation.

"I can look for a village; maybe they have an idea of how to save him," said the teen youngling.

"I'll come with you," said Crosshair

"Me too," Wrecker piped up

"Is that alright with you, Sergeant?" asked the Togrutan, and Hunter nodded,

'Yeah, that's fine. I'll stay with Tech," said Hunter

"Right," said Wrecker

Crosshair, Wrecker, and Acarna walked out of the house, leaving Hunter alone. Hunter turned back into the room and gazed over at his younger brother. Tech's breathing was weak, and he was pretty pale. His light brown skin was flushed from his fever. Tech's goggles rested on the window sill above his bed, the sun reflecting off of the Transparisteel lenses. Hunter sat down on the side of the bed and gazed at Tech. Tech cracked open an eye to look at Hunter, and the older clone nearly flinched and the pained look in his younger brother's eye.

"Hey, try to get some sleep, Tech," said Hunter

"I can't. It hurts," said Tech, eyes filled with pain

Hunter sighed and placed his hand on his younger brother's forehead and hissed, retracted his hand. Tech was so hot from his fever that it hurt.

"I'll be right back," said Hunter, and Tech nodded and shifted in the bed.

Hunter left the house and headed out to the waterfall with a bucket. Luckily for him, the water was pretty icy. He scooped up some of the water before heading back inside. He grabbed a cloth before heading to where Tech was. He placed the bucket on the window sill and dipped the cloth in. He rang out the cloth before placing it on Tech's forehead. Tech relaxed, and his eyes fluttered shut at the relief. Hunter gave a soft sigh before sitting down on the bed as his brother fell asleep.

Elsewhere, Acarna, Crosshair, and Wrecker were making their way through the dark oak forest. The tall treetops towered above them, casting strange shadowy patterns on the ground.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" asked Crosshair.

"No, I don't," said Acarna stepping over a root, "We'll just have to walk until we find one,"

"Great," Crosshair mumbled.

"I vaguely remember a village this way, though," said Acarna pointing straight forward.

"So just keep walking?" asked Wrecker

"Yeah," the girl said.

The three walked in silence for a while before Crosshair noticed something.

"Does that tree look odd to you?" Crosshair said, pointing at the massive tree in front of them.

"Your right. It does look weird," said Acarna

The three circled the odd tree before Crosshair spotted something odd among the bark. He walked over and flipped open the trapdoor. A lever became visible, and he reached the lever and flipped it. There was a grinding noise, and Crosshair stepped back as Acarna and Wrecker made their way back to the front as a doorway opened up.

"Wow," said Acarna, "Now that was really cool,"

The three stepped into the tree (Wrecker almost didn't fit) and gazed into the room. On the left were around 10 barrels stacked in gravity deifying places. Beside the barrel was a strange object with a glowing orange rod and bottles of water connecting to the top of the object. Beside the object (which was most likely a potion maker) was a cauldron filled with water. On the right side was a mass of different crafting and cooking things (the only ones they could name was the crafting table and the furnace). In front of them was a ladder which led up to the second floor and on the left and in the floor was a hole with a ladder leading down into some sort of basement.

"What the kriff is this place?" asked Crosshair.

A strange noise reached Acarna's ears, and she realized someone was coming up the ladder from the basement.

"Up the ladder," she hissed, and the two batchers followed her up.

Footsteps sounded from downstairs, and a female's voice traveled.

"This should be the last ingredient,"

"Mrow" was the only response.

Acarna leaned over the hole, and her eyes widened.

"Fion?" Acarna asked, climbing down the ladder.

Fion turned around, and her eyes widened. A grin formed on her face, and the two girls embraced.

"I take it you know each other?" asked Crosshair as he and Wrecker climbed down.

"Yeah," said Acarna pulling back from the hug, "Fion is one of the younglings who was in my clan,"

"I see," said Crosshair

"What did you mean by getting the last ingredient?" asked Acarna turning back to Fion.

"Oh, I got what I needed to turn Peeku human again," said Fion

"You can do that?" asked Acarna before shaking her head, remembering why they were out here in the first place, "We need help,"

"With what?" asked Fion, moving over to the crafting table.

"Their brother is dying, and you were always really good at Force healing," said Acarna, "I was wondering if you could help us,"

"Yeah, let me just turn Peeku human, and then we can go," said Fion.

She put the objects on the crafting table and then merged into the medallion and placed it down in front of Peeku. Peeku touched it, and a glow surrounded him. He grew taller, and when the glow faded, and the young human male stood in the place of the cat. Cat fur along his legs and cat ears on the top of his head, and a cat tail from his back.

"Okay, let me grab my supplies," said Fion as she moved to one of the barrels.

"Hey Peeku, how are you?" asked Acarna

"I'm good, all things considered," said Peeku before turning to Crosshair and Wrecker, "Who are you?"

"I'm Wrecker. This is Crosshair," said Wrecker, grinning.

"Hey," said Peeku shyly, "Are you guys, soldiers?"

"Yeah," said Crosshair, "How did you know that?"

"The Force," Peeku said, very seriously.

They all stood in silence for a few seconds before Peeku, Wrecker, and Acarna burst out in laughter.

"Alright," said Fion, 'I got what I needed, let's go,"

Fion entered the bedroom and looked over at the deathly pale Tech. His breathing was getting weaker, and his face was so badly flushed. While they were gone, his fever had worsened. Hunter hovered beside the bed, worry on his face.

"Hunter, come on," said Acarna, "Let's give Fion some space to work,"

Hunter cast one more worried look at Tech before following Acarna out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Fion gazed over a Tech, using the Force to try and see what was wrong.

 _Poison?_ the girl, though, confusion on her face.

"Hey, I'm going to need to remove your shirt," she told Tech.

Tech cracked an eye and nodded weakly. Fion removed his shirt and spotted what she was looking for. A small wound at Tech's side, purple veins trailed from the wound, right to his heart. Fion got up and hurried to the door.

"Listen up," said Fion, causing the others in the room to turn to her, "I can save him, but I need someone to hold him down. He's been poisoned, but I can remove it,"

"How was he poisoned?" asked Hunter, "I would have smelt poison,"

"I have no idea, but I need ya'll to hold him down while I remove the poison," said Fion.

Hunter and Crosshair followed Fion into the room and over to Tech's bed while Fion grabbed a bucket and put it in between her legs.

"Hold his arms," said Fion, and the men obeyed, "Tech, this is going to hurt, a lot,"

Fion moved her hand over Tech's wound and focused. Tech gritted his teeth in pain before gasping. Fion lifted the poison out of Tech's body. The pain became too much, and Tech began to fight. Crosshair and Hunter held him down as Tech cried out in pain. Fion raised the poison out of Tech's body and put it into the bucket. Once the last bit of the poison was gone, Tech slumped in the bed, out cold and a few tears slipped out. Hunter and Crosshair pulled back, and Fion stood up with the bucket of poison in her hands.

"I'm going to go study this," said Fion as she walked out of the room.

Crosshair moved out of the room, following Fion, while Hunter stayed with Tech. Hunter wiped the tears off of Tech's face before resting his hand on his younger brother's forehead. Tech groaned, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hunter?" Tech asked, voice weak.

"Just rest, little brother, just rest," said Hunter

Tech closed his eyes again and went still, his breathing far stronger than it had been earlier. Hunter let out a soft sigh before walking out of the room.


End file.
